As an example of electronic circuit components, resistors including a resistive element formed on one surface of a ceramic substrate and a metal terminal joined to this resistive element are widely used. In the resistors, joule heat is generated proportionately to the value of applied currents, and resistors generate heat. In order to efficiently diffuse the heat generated in resistors, for example, devices including a heat-diffusing plate (heat sink) are proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a resistor in which a silicon substrate including an insulating layer and a heat-diffusing plate (heat sink) made of Al are soldered to each other.